elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Online)/Patch 2.0.3
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited v2.0.3 is an incremental patch that fixes issues with gameplay, crafting, quests, and more. We also have continued to make some changes to the Alliance War, and have also significantly increased the XP you receive from Trials bosses. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War Art & Animation Combat & Gameplay Crafting & Economy Crown Store Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Quests & Zones Alliance War General *If you contribute to killing a boss in a Cyrodiil delve, you will now be granted a 60-minute AP buff which increases your AP gains by 20%. **Note: While this buff will be visible in areas outside of Cyrodiil, it will only be active while in Cyrodiil. *Fixed an issue with the Valkyn Skoria set where it was unintentionally proccing multiple casts of Meteor within a single global cooldown. This was particularly noticable in Cyrodiil. *Increased the Mender and Honor Guard's range on their basic ranged attack to 49 meters. *The keep and resource upgrade "Healthier Guard" now adds 10% health to guards. *Resources can now receive the upgrade "More Resistant Guard," and now also includes a Siege resistance. Art & Animation Animation *Fixed an issue that was causing some NPCs to visibly pop when standing from a sitting or kneeling position. Combat & Gameplay General Updated multiple abilities and passives so they no longer increase the damage dealt by siege weapons. Dragonknight Ardent Flame *Molten Whip: Fixed an issue where this ability wasn't providing increased damage to Ardent Flame ability morphs that use Stamina. Templar Restoring Light *Rite of Passage: This ability will now heal player characters with the lowest health in the area, rather than those closest to the caster. World Vampire *Unnatural Resistance: Fixed an issue where this passive wasn't functioning properly after you changed zones or re-logged. Champion System The Mage The Apprentice Constellation *Spell Erosion: Fixed an issue that was resulting in this passive having a much lower effect than desired. The Warrior The Lord Constellation *Medium Armor Focus: Fixed an issue where this passive wasn't reducing the damage that you take from physical attacks. Crafting & Economy General *Certain drinks no longer restore stamina directly in addition to increasing your stamina regeneration. This was accidental, and not an effort to render drinks more competitive with food. *Increased the effectiveness of crafted food and drinks by approximately 6%. Potions *Potions dropped as loot or purchased from vendors will now actually last as long as they describe, and not lie to you and leave you hanging after five seconds. Crown Store General *Updated the French and German Crown Health Potion tooltips. Dungeons & Group Content Trials *Significantly increased the XP received from defeating bosses in Hel Ra Citadel, Aetherian Archives, and Sanctum Ophidia. Exploration & Itemization Item Sets *Valkyn Skoria: Fixed an issue where the Meteor cooldown from this item set was being ignored when hitting multiple targets. We have equalized the global cooldown for this item set so it's more in-line with other item sets. Quests & Zones Deshaan *The Light Fantastic: The light beams from the puzzle will now consistently appear for those on the proper quest step. Main Quest *Daughter of Giants: Fixed an issue where the theater sequence and quest would break if Lyris somehow got stuck on her way to the grave. Now, the theater sequence will start regardless of whether she is able to reach the grave or not. *Soul Shriven in Coldharbour: Fixed an issue where you wouldn't be granted the Soul Magic skill line or receive the first chapter of the Main Story when skipping the Wailing Prison. If you previously ran into this issue, please go back to the boat or house you started in. Shadowfen *Scales of Retribution: Fixed an issue where running through the area while on the quest step to rescue villagers might cause them to despawn. Category:Online: Post Launch Updates